It's Too Late
by JungHee0910
Summary: kevin yg dijadikan jaminan untuk membayar hutang ortunya harus rela meyerahkan diri pada sehun dan menjadi pembantu kai. Sampai sebuah kejadian membuat kai merasa bersalah dan menyesal. BL/Yaoi/Cast: KaiVin or HunVin/Ukiss and Exo


**It's Too Late**

**Main cast: Kevin Ukiss, Kai Exo, Sehun exo**

**Support cast: Member Exo & Ukiss**

**Rating: T (masih aman)**

**Anyyeong reader... junghee comeback lagi dengan FF mix fandom ukiss and exo. Junghee sengaja gabungi ukiss sama exo soalnya junghee lagi mabuk ukiss and exo hehehe... dan juga gomawo buar yg udah ngereview FF junghee sebelumnya.. jeongmal kamsahamnida... #bowBarengSehunKaiKevin.. oklangsung baca aja yah dan jangan lupa unuk tinggalin reviewnya nde... gomawo...**

"hyung~ kevin hyung~ ireona... ini sudah jam pulang sekolah", terlihat seorang namja manis mengguncang pelan bahu seorang namja yg dipanggilnya kevin hyung. Sedangkan namja yg dibangunkan tampak menggeliat karna merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"eughhh", setelah membuka matanya dengan susah payah, namja itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan hanya menemukan ia dan namja manis yg membangunkannya. "ini sudah jam berapa dongho-ya?", tanya kevin pada dongho –namja manis- yg masih setia menunggunya.

"ini sudah jam-" dongho melihat jam yg melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, "04.45 pm hyung. Berarti kau sudah tidur lebih dari 1 jam".

"eoh? Jam 04.45 pm?! Aigoo... mengapa aku bisa tidur selama ini? Appa dan eomma pasti akan memarahiku!", kevin memasukkan semua barang-barangnya dalam tas. Setelah selesai ia dan dongho berjalan keluar kelas bersama.

"hyung pai pai. Aku yakin hyung tidak akan dimarahi ahjumma dan ahjussi nanti. Hyung jujur saja kalau kemarin malam hyung mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam dan tidak memiliki waktu tidur yg banyak", dongho tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya setelahnya berbalik dan berjalan berlainan arah dengan kevin.

Sedangkan kevin, ia hanya berdoa agar appa dan eommanya tidak memarahinya saat tiba dirumah. 'semoga mereka tidak akan marah dan memukulku seperti biasa'.

.

.

.

.

Kevin telah sampai didepan rumahnya. Ia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumahnya dan ia yakini itu bukan mobilnya karna keluarga kevin tidak memiliki mobil. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki rumahnya.

"eomma~ appa~ aku pulang!", kevin menatap seorang namja yg mungkin lebih muda darinya sedang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah lalu naik keatas lagi.

"dia tidak buruk. Aku yakin kai hyung akan menerimanya", namja itu berjalan mendekati kevin dan menatap kevin lekat-lekat. "aku akan langsung membawanya".

"eomma, appa apa maksudnya? Siapa namja ini? Dan mengapa ia ingin membawaku?", tanya kevin ketika melihat orang tuanya yg hanya bisa diam.

"i-ituu.. kevin-ah sebenarnya kami-", eomma kevin bingung untuk mengatakan apa pada anaknya dan ia menatap suaminya yg juga menatapnya.

"hahh... kami memiliki hutang dan tak sanggup untuk membayarnya dan sesuai dengar perjanjian jika kami tidak bisa membayar kami harus menyerahkanmu sebagai jaminannya dan sekarang namja ini akan membawamu", appa kevin hanya bisa menunduk tak berani menatap anaknya.

"mwo?! Kalian menggunakanku sebagai jaminan? Kalian pasti bercanda. Kalian eomma dan appaku bagaimana mungkin kalian tega untuk menjadikanku sebagai jaminan? Apa kalian sudah tak menyayangiku lagi?", tanya kevin dengan suara serak dan mata yg basah akibat menahan tangis. Hanya menunggu kedipan mata dari kevin maka airmata itu akan jatuh dengan mulusnya dipipi kevin dan itu pun terjadi saat appa dan eommanya meminta maaf padanya.

"kami benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana kevin-ah. Hanya kau yg bisa kami gunakan! Jika tidak maka-", kata-kata eomma kevin terputus saat kevin memotong ucapannya.

"maka apa?", tanya kevin masih dengan terisak.

"orangtuamu akan menemui kematian mereka!", namja yg sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka kini ikut bicara.

"mwo?! Yak... apa maksudmu?", tanya kevin menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"jika mereka tidak bisa membayar hutang maka jaminannya adalah kau dan jika kau atau mereka tidak mau maka nyawa orangtuamu sebagai gantinya. Jadi bagaimana?".

"kau memang gila! Tidak berprasaan!", kevin memukul lemah dada namja itu. Namja itu hanya membiarkan dadanya menjadi pelampiasan kevin karna ia tahu bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi kevin.

"kevin-ah~ appa dan eomma mohon. Jika nanti appa dan eomma sudah memiliki uang untuk membayar hutang itu kau pasti akan kembali lagi dengan kami", sekarang appa dan eomma kevin berlutut menghadap kevin.

"apa kau tega melihat appa dan eommamu seperti itu?", tanya namja itu iba melihat orangtua kevin.

"hiks~ nan shireo... hiks~ aku mau bersama appa dan eomma... hiks~ aku lebih memilik dipukuli setiap hari daripada berpisah dari kalian... hiks~", kevin jatuh terduduk dengan airmata yg mengalir deras.

"aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Jika kalian memang tidak mau maka aku akan pergi sekarang dan akan ada malaikat maut untuk kalian!", namja itu menunjuk orangtua kevin dan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"jeogiyo... aku mau. Aku akan ikut denganmu asal jangan sakiti appa dan eomma. Jebal~", kevin kembali berdiri.

"pilihan bagus! Sekarang ikut denganku dan tak perlu berkemas. Semua sudah ada disana", namja itu berjalan keluar rumah kevin.

"hiks~ kevin-ah mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae", eomma kevin memeluk erat anaknya.

"ne eomma~ appa~ aku hanya ingin kalian untuk menepati janji kalian. Jangan biarkan aku terlalu lama tanpa kalian", kevin memeluk erat eommanya sedangkan appanya hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaannya keluarganya.

"na kajja! Aku tidak ingin membuat namja itu marah dan melakukan sesuatu yg buruk dengan appa dan eomma. Annyeong!", dan setelahnya kevin berjalan meninggalkan appa dan eommanya yg menangis.

"mianhae nae aegya.. mianhae", appa kevin memeluk erat istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Kevin sekarang berada dalam mobil yg akan membawanya entah kemana. Ia terlihat gelisah terbukti dengan tingkahnya yg tidak bisa diam dan wajah pucatnya menjadikannya terlihat saat menyedihkan.

"kau tidak perlu setakut itu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi kau tenang saja", namja itu menoleh sebentar pada kevin kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"a-aku.. takut~", ucap kevin lirih dengan bibir bergetar.

"mian.. keundae~ siapa namamu?", tanya namja itu.

"aku.. aku kevin woo".

"baiklah kevin-ssi, aku sehun, oh sehun", sehun menoleh dan memberi senyum hangat untuk kevin. Kevin yg melihatnya terteguk. 'tampan', batin kevin

"kevin-ssi neo gwaenchanha?", tanya sehun saat melihat namja cantik disebelahnya hanya menatapnya.

"ah ne. Nan gwaenchanha", kevin menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tahu apa yg kau rasakan karna aku juga pernah sepertimu. Orangtuaku menjadikanku jaminan. Pada awalnya aku menolak dengan keras namun sama sepertimu aku tidak tega melihat appa dan eommaku menangis dan dipukuli, akhirnya aku mau menyerahkan diri", sehun tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalunya.

"tapi kau terlihat biasa saja", kevin menatap sehun yg masih fokus menatap jalan.

"karna pada akhirnya aku menyukai ini semua. Karna setelah aku menjalaniya aku tahu bahwa ini tidak terlalu buruk".

"berapa banyak orangtua yg mengguakan anaknya sebagai jaminan selama kau menagih hutang? Dan apa kau adalah seorang rentenir?", tanya kevin penasaran dengan namja disampingnya.

"hampir sebagian orangtua menggunakan anaknya sebagai jaminan, namun hanya kau yg mau menyerahkan diri, sisanya mereka memilih merelakan orangtua mereka. Dan aku bukan seorang rentenir. Aku hanya seorang kaki tangan seseorang", sehun tersenyum manis pada kevin. Kevin menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yg merona melihat senyum manis sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kevin. 'manis, namja yg manis. Tapi sayang nasib kurang berpihak padamu', batin sehun.

Dan setelahnya hanya ada keheningan yg menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sehun yg sibuk fokus pada jalanan dan kevin yg berkutat dengan pikirannya. 'bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?', kevin membatin.

"kevin-ssi, kalau boleh tahu berapa usiamu?"

"aku? Aku 17 tahun. Neo?"

"aku 15 tahun. Berati aku lebih muda darimu"

"ne dan kau harus memanggilku hyung", kevin kembali tersenyum.

"geurae? Joha... kevin hyung. Hyung sekolah dimana?"

"aku di NH senior high school kelas 3"

"NH high school? Wah kau benar-benar hebat hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti namja yg pintar", puji sehun membuat pipi kevin merona samar.

"tidak juga. Kau? Kau sekolah dimana?"

"aku di SM senior high school. Kelas 2"

"jinjja? Kau berarti juga murid yg pintar sehun-ssi"

"hyung jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Aku saja memanggilmu hyung masa hyung memanggilku sehun-ssi", sehun terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal membuat kevin tertawa renyah.

"baiklah. Bagaimana kalau sehunnie?", tanya kevin antusias.

"hmm", sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap tersenyum kevin yg juga menatapnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'yak oh sehun! Apa yg terjadi padamu? Apa kau tiba-tiba terkena sakit jantung eoh? Mengapa cepat sekali detaknya?', sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari kevin.

"wae sehunnie?", tanya kevin penarasan dengan sikap tiba-tiba sehun.

"ani... gwaenchanha". Dan setelahnya suasana kembali hening sampai mereka memasuki sebuah basement gedung apartement dikawasan elit.

"jja.. kita sudah sampai hyung. Kau bisa masuk sekarang. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai disini saja", sehun mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar dari mobil diikuti tatapan bingung kevin.

"sampai dimana? Dan kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku masuk?", tanya kevin yg akhirnya ikut keluar dari mobil.

"tentu saja sampai ditempat tujuan kita. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kedalam aku masih banyak yg kuurus termaksud kepindahan sekolah hyung".

"mwo?! Kepindahan sekolahku? Wae?", tanya kevin menatap sehun.

"tentu saja agar hyung tidak repot nantinya karna jarak apartement ini cukup jauh dari NH SHS. Dan juga ini kemauan kai hyung. Mianhae hyung", sehun menatap sedih kevin yg menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu namja cantik itu sedang menahan airmatanya.

"hmm.. araseo sehunnie", kevin mengankat kepalanya dan tersenyum walah matanya basah dan menyiratkan kesedihan. "sehunnie~ bisakan aku minta nomor ponselmu?".

"tentu saja hyung. Mana ponselmu?". Kevin mengambil ponselnya dalam saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada sehun. Dan dengan cekatan sehun mengetik nomor ponselnya lalu menyimpannya.

"sudah hyung. Ige", sehun menyerahkan ponsel kevin. "kalau hyung membutuhkanku telpon saja aku, araseo?".

"hmm ara", kevin tersenyum manis pada sehun membuat namja itu ikut tersenyum dan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya mengusap lembut rambut kevin membuat namja yg bersangkutan mendongakkan kepala dan kembali menatap bingung sehun.

"wae sehunnie?", tanyanya dengan wajah merah sempurna apalagi ditambah tatapan tajam tapi hangat dari sehun.

"kau sungguh manis hyung. Apa kau pernah berciuman?", tanya sehun yg masih menatap kevin namun tak lagi mengusap kelapanya.

"i-itu.. aku.. aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya", jawab kevin dengan wajah yg semakin merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"kau ingin merasakannya hyung?", tanya sehun dan mengangkat dagu kevin membuat keduanya bertatapan. Kevin hanya bisa balas menatap sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan membuat sehun tersenyum senang.

"kau tidak akan marah atau menyesal?", tanya sehun memastikan dan hanya dibalas gelengan dari namja cantik didepannya.

Sehun menarik kevin dalam pelukannya dan mempertipis jarak antara mereka. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kevin. Melumat perlahan bibir itu seolah akan pecah jika terlalu kasar. Kevin yg merasa sensasi yg belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya balas melumat bibir sehun. Kevin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sehun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Begitupun dengan sehun, tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk sehun sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang kevin.

Mereka saling melumat. Sehun yg sesekali menekan bibir kevin untuk meminta akses masuk namun nampaknya namja cantik itu tak mengerti dengan maksud sehun. Sehun tak kehabisan cara, ia menggigit bibir kevin sedikit keras membuat kevin menjerit tertahan dan segera memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut kevin. Ia mengecap semua yg ada dalam mulut kevin. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut kevin, mengabsen semua deretan gigi rapi dan putih dengan lidahnya yg sudah lihai dengan hal semacam ini

"eungghhh", kevin mendesah saat merasakan lidah sehun bermain dalam mulutnya.

Sehun yg mendengar desahan kevin semakin menggila. Kevin yg merasa sensasi aneh berusaha mendorong lidah sehun yg dianggap sebagai ajakan untuk bermain lidah. Sehun membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah kevin, mengajak kevin untuk menikmati sensasi yg tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"eughhh... hmmppp", kevin kembali mendesah membuat sedikit bibirnya terbuka dan saliva mengalir turun menuju leher jenjangnya.

Setelah berciuman panas dan cukup lama keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu dengan tidak rela terutama sehun. Ia merasa ada sesutu yg hilang saat bibir manis itu lepas dari bibirnya.

"hah~ hah~ hah~" kevin sibuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"kau tampak lebih menggoda saat seperti ini hyung", sehun berbisik seduktif ditelinga kevin.

"jangan menggodaku sehunnie", kevin menatap sehun yg juga menatapnya.

"apa kesanmu terhadap ciuman ini?", mereka masih dalam posisi semula. Sehun yg memeluk kevin dan kevin yg mengalungkan tangannya dileher sehun.

"ini menyenangkan! Bagaikan ada sesuatu dalam perutku yg menggelitik. Aku tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Ini menyenangkan! Aku mau lagi", kevin mengatakannya dengan wajah sumringan dan senyum senangnya.

"jinjja? hyung ingin lagi? Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan lagi", sehun mengelus pipi kevin yg masih merah merona.

"aku memang mau tapi bukankan kau bilang aku sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang?", tanya kevin membuat sehun menepuk keningnya pelan.

"hyung sukur kau mengingatkanku. Jika tidak kai hyung akan menunggu lama", sehun melepas pelukannya pada kevin dan menatap lembut namja itu.

"masuklah hyung. Untuk ciumannya nanti saja aku berikan. Sekarang lebih baik kau masuk, aku tidak ingin kai hyung menunggu lama". Ia mengambil sesuatu dalam saku hoodienya yg ternyata sebuat notebook lalu mencata sesuatu disana.

"ige mwoya?", tanya kevin sambil menerima kertas yg diberikan sehun.

"ini letak apartementnya. Disitu ada nomor dan lantai tingkat berapa apartement itu berada", sehun menjelaskan sambil menunjuk kertas yg dipegang kevin.

"araseo. Geureom... apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dan tak menemaniku sehunnie?".

"mianhae hyung. Seperti yg tadi aku bilang. Aku masih banyak yg harus ku urus. Jja hyung harus segera pergi menemui kai hyung dia bukan tipe namja yg suka menunggu".

"hmm baiklah. Na kajja", kevin perlahan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun.

"kalau kau butuh bantuanku jangan sungkan untuk menelponku hyung", teriak sehun saat kevin akan memasuki pintu masuk. Kevin berhenti lalu berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada sehun lalu kembali melangkah masuk.

"semoga kau tidak apa-apa hyung", sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya. Menatap pintu yg baru saja dimasuki kevin lalu masuk dalam mobilnya. Menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memacunya dengan kecepatan wajar menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

"lantai 20 apartement nomor 90", kevin membaca kertas yg diberi sehun lalu berjalan menuju lift.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan kevin segera masuk. Menekan angka 20 dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

'aku penasaran dengan namja bernama kai itu. Bagaimana penampilannya? Apa ia tampan atau tidak? Jika dengan sehun siapa yg lebih tampan?', kevin sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai 20. Kevin segera keluar dari lift dan mencari pintu dengan nomor 90.

"chajatta", kevin menemukan pintu yg ia maksud dan dengan semangatnya ia menekan bel disamping pintu itu.

Ting Tong

Tidak ada respon. 'apa tidak ada orang yah?', batin kevin. 'tapi jika tidak ada orang tidak mungkin sehun menyuruhku untuk kemari'.

Ia menekan bel sekali lagi dan tak lama pintu terbuka dengan seorang namja tampan berkulit tan. Kevin yg melihatnya hanya dapat menatap kagum manja itu.

"ada perlu apa anak sekolah datang kemari saat senja? Seharusnya kau pulang kerumahmu", namja itu memperhatikan kevin dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan dinginnya yg menusuk. Kevin yg mendapat tatapan seperti itu merasa risih.

"i-itu a-aku-"

"sebaiknya kau pergi! Aku tidak ingin orangtuamu mengkhawatirkan yeoja tomboy sepertimu", dan setelahnya namja itu menutup pintu apartementnya meninggalkan kevin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"apa tadi dia bilang? Yeoja tomboy?", kevin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pakaian yg ia kenakan. Seragam sekolah yg masih rapi lengkap dengan tas sekolah yg masih bergantung dipunggungnya. Pantas saja ia menganggap kevin yeoja tomboy. Wajah yg cantik dengan pakaian lelaki. Siapa yg tidak akan menyangka seperti itu jika melihat kevin sekarang.

"ish dasar namja tampan tapi aneh", kevin mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali menekan bel berulang-ulang karna pintu tak kunjung terbuka.

Kevin kembali memencet bel berkali-kali membuat namja tampan itu semakin kesal dan membuka pintu dengar kasar.

"yakk! Kau tidak tahu sopan santu yah? Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkannya padamu eoh?", kata-kata kai membuat kevin terdiam. "seberanya apa yang kau inginkan eoh? Mengganggu ketenangan orang lain dengan memencet bel terus menerus!", ucap namja tampan itu kasar dengan wajah dingin.

"aku.. aku datang kemari karna kau yg menyuruhku datang. Kata sehun aku harus kemari agar kai tidak menyakiti appa dan eommaku. Tapi kau malah marah dan membentakku. Dan juga appa dan eomma ku selalu mengajarkanku sopan santun. Mereka akan memukulku atau bahkan mengunciku dalam gudang seharian tanpa diberi makan", kevin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sakit. Sakit yg teramat dihatinya saat mencerikatakan hal buruk yg selalu diterimanya.

"memang apa yg akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan kai dan apa yg akan kai laukan kalau kau tidak kemari?", tanya namja itu.

"sehun bilang jika aku tidak kemari maka appa dan eomma akan dibunuh. Dan sehun masih belum mengatakan apa yg harus aku lakukan", kevin masih menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap namja tampan didepannya.

"eoh begitu. Berarti kau kevin woo anak yg menjadi jaminan orangtuanya. Cepat masuk!", namja tampan itu berjalan masuk kedalam diikuti kevin dibelakangnya. "aku kai yg kau maksud. Dan kau akan menjadi pelayanku sampai orangtuamu dapat mengembalikan uang pinjamannya. Dan lagi aku tidak memiliki banyak pakaian untuk yeoja. Jadi terserahkan mau bagaimana", namja yg ternyata adalah kai itu berjalan memasuki ruangan yg diyakini kevin adalah kamarnya.

"jeo-jeogiyo kai-ssi", kevin memanggil kai yg hampir menutup pintu kamarnya.

"wae?", tanya kai dengan wajah datarnya dan nada bicara dinginnya.

"itu.. aku.. aku bukan seorang yeoja. Aku sama sepertimu seorang namja. Dan dimana kamar untukku? Lalu apa yg harus aku lakukan selama aku disini?", tanya kevin.

"kamarmu ada disana", kai memberi tahu kamar kevin sambil menunjuk pintu bercat putih, "dan kau jangan membohongiku. Aku yakin kau adalah yeoja karna tak mungkin ada namja sepertimu. Dan kau hanya perlu mengurus apartementku seperti menyapu, mengepel, memasak, dan mencuci piring. Kau mengerti, kevin-ssi?", dan setelahnya kai menutup pintu kamarnya.

"apa aku ini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yeoja?", tanya kevin pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya.

KLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbukan dan kevin dengan perlahan masuk. Sebuah kamar yg sangat rapi. Ada sebuah ranjang dengan ukuran queen size, meja belajar, dan sebuah lemari besar.

Kevin membuka lemari itu dan mendapati banyak baju namja dalam lamari itu. Mengambil salah satunya yg menurutnya nyaman untuk dipakai. Menaruh tasnya diatas meja belajar lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yg ia yakini adalah kamar mandi. Dan benar saja dugaannya itu adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yg bersih untuk ukuran seorang namja yg tinggal seorang diri.

"pasti dia namja yg suka membersihkan apartementnya", kevin bergumam sambil berjalan menuju bathup dan menyalakan airnya untuk mandi. Membuka satu-persatu pakaiannya dan mulai masuk dalam bathup. "air hangat memang dapat membantu merefresing pikiran".

.

.

.

Kevin memakai pakaiannya yg tadi ia ambil dalam lemari. Sebuah baju berbahan woll hangat yg dirajut berwarna pink kebesaran dan sebuah celana pendek setengah pada.

"sangat manis", kevin tersenyum melihat penampilannya dalam cermin yg memperlihatkan penampilannya yg sangat manis. "jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Sekarang aku adalah seorang pelayan dari seorang namja tampan bernama kai", ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu berjalan dengan malas keluar kamar.

"kevin-ssi aku lapar. Buatkan makanan", kai mengatakan dengan wajah datarnya tanpa menatap kevin.

"ne", kevin berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan memasak. "aku akan membuat apa dengan isi kulkas yg kosong begini?", kevin menatap nanar kulkas didepannya.

"jeogiyo kai-ssi. Apa kau tidak memiliki bahan makanan selain dalam kulkas? Kulkas sama sekali tak ada isinya selain bir dan beberapa minuman lainnya", kevin berdiri dibelakang kai sembil menunduk takut kalau tuannya marah.

"kalau memang tidak ada yg bisa dimasak yasudah. Aku terpaksa makan diluar". Kai mematikan tv dan berbalik mengadap kevin.

GLUP

'sangat manis, juga seksi. Yak kim jongin apa yg kau pikirkan eoh? Kau masih memiliki kyungsoo hyung!', kai mengambil kunci motornya dan berjalan meninggalkan kevin yg terlihat memegang perutnya.

'eugh aku lapar~ apa dia tidak memperdulikanku? Ahh sakit", keluh kevin merasa perutnya lapar apalagi perutnya belum diisi dari kemarin malam.

"yak apa kau tidak ingin ikut eoh? Apa kau akan menahan laparmu?", tanya kai dengan wajah dan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"eh?", kevin mengangkat kepalanya menatap kai yg sudah siap inngin membuka pintu.

"aku bilang apa kau ingin disitu saja dan menahan lapar eoh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang lapar?", kai menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping. "jika kau masih berdiri disana aku akan meninggalmu", dan ia meninggalkan kevin yg masih terbengong.

"eh? Kai-ssi tunggu aku!", kevin berlari mengejar kai.

.

.

.

.

"ini pakailah!", kai menyerahkan sebuah helm untuk kevin.

"ne", dan kevin segera memakainya.

"naik!"

"engg tapi...", kevin tampak ragu untuk naik kemotor kai.

"ya palli! Aku sudah lapar!", kesal kai karna kevin tak juga naik. Dan kevin yg melihat kekesalan kai hanya bisa menurut dan naik kemotor kai. "pegangan yg erat karna aku akan sedikit ngebut".

Kevin melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang kai. Kai menghidupkan motornya. Memacu mobilnya dengan sedikit ngebut walau pada kenyataannya yg dimaksud dengan sedikit ngebut adalah membawa motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Kevin yg ketakutan hanya bisa memeluk kai semakin erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dipunggung kai. 'tuhan lindungilah kami', doanya dalam hati sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yg menakutkan –menurut kevin- mereka sampai disebuah cafe yg tidak terlalu ramai dipinggir kota seoul. Kai memberhentikan motornya diparkiran dan membuka helmnya.

"kita sudah sampai! Turunlah", ia menolehkan tatapannya pada tanagn kevin yg masih melinggkar diperutnya. "yak.. kubilang kita sudah sampai apa kau tuli eoh?", bentak kai yg membuat kevin mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya.

"kita sampai? Ahh sukurlah kita selamat! Terima kasih tuhan", ia turun dan tersenyum sambil memberikan helmnya pada kai.

"apa kau sakit? Kau pucat", kevin berjalan meninggalkan kevin.

"aku tidak sakit hanya saja-", kevin tidak mengikuti langkah kai yg sudah masuk kedalam cafe tanpa peduli padanya. Menganggap seakan kevin tidak ada. "aku meiliki trauma", lanjutnya lirih.

Kevin berjalan menuju taman yg ada didepan cafe. Duduk disalah satu bangku taman dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"aku lapar dan ingin makan! Eotteokhae?", kevin memegang perutnya yg sakit karna belum diisi.

Review jangan lupa yah reader... Gomawo

TBC/END?


End file.
